1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a light guide element, a light source module, and a display, and more particularly, to a light guide element having a non-solid structure, a light source module and a display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light guide plate is a solid column. A post-production process (for example, disposition of microstructures, mesh points, or a reflection film or curvature modification) is usually performed on a light guide plate to enhance the light guide performance of the light guide plate, so as to allow a light source module using the light guide plate to achieve a uniform light emission effect.
However, aforementioned post-production processes performed on a light guide plate require moulds to be used therefore may produce some errors. As a result, the luminous efficiency and luminous uniformity of the light guide plate may be affected.